Fallen Angel
by Pixi's Ghost
Summary: A girl, in the middle of a hectic battle between good and evil for earth, could be the thing that ends it all, is unaware of her power and is simply seeking answers for her past, and why she can do some of the things she can do...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue. It is a cold, rainy summer night and no sensible person would be out on a night like this. A flash of lightning illuminates the Tokyo orphanage for girls. Two suitcases, a cardboard box, a rolled up quilt, and a small package wrapped in an Indian sari are left on the front stoop as a mysterious figure huddled in a blanket rings the doorbell. The figure kisses the package then runs into the night as the Mistress of the Orphanage opens the door to find these things. She opens the package and finds a small baby sleeping silently. The Mistress finds a letter clutched in the baby's hand and opens it. She reads it quickly then takes the baby inside along with the things on the front stoop. FLASH! - Five years later we see the same girl sitting quietly on a bench in the courtyard. Ten other girls run up and say," Star-girl, Star-girl, head still in the clouds?" then run off laughing. 'Star-girl' stands up, her eyes flashing fire, then runs into the orphanage and up to her little room. She packs everything she owns into the two little suitcases, rolls up her quilts, and storms out of the orphanage. It is a night much like the one five years ago, and she walks to the park where she sees an enormous tree. She sees a place in the branches where there seems to be some sort of a platform. She takes careful aim, then one by one, throws her things onto it and begins to climb. FLASH! - Seven years later she is sitting on her platform looking around her at her home. Her suitcases stacked in a corner, her quilt folded like a sleeping bag, the three wooded crates she puts everything under or on top of, and the neatly folded school uniform. "Mika Missou Bollares, Star-girl, that's who I am." Then she hears a sound and looks around to the other side of the platform and sees a small cardboard box with a nest in it, the nest of her two pets, Michaela and Gabriel, doves. To the right of them are another cardboard box with 13 kittens in it named, Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Andromeda, Orion, Sirius, Cygnus, Leo, Lynx, Delphinius, Gemini, Monocerous, Draco, and Phoenix. Big Dipper was all black, Little Dipper was all black, but smaller, Andromeda was black with four white socks, Orion was black with only socks on his front two feet, Sirius was black with socks only on his two back feet, Cygnus was all white, Leo was black except for the top of his head and the top part of his neck, Lynx was all gray, Delphineous was gray with a black star on his forehead, Gemini was split down the middle, all black on her left, and all white on her right, Monocerous was all white with four black socks, Draco was a calico, and Phoenix was a tortoiseshell. She picked up as many as she could hold and hugged them and whispered, " I love you all, with all my heart." 


	2. Chapter One: The First Battle

*A hazy image appears in front of Mika's eyes. An angel boy with golden hair and eyes. "Sailor Silver Angel." He whispers to her, "I am Yuko, I need your help, the world could depend on you." She reaches for him, calling, "Yuko!" over and over again, trying to find him, but the dream fades, she sees her home, and she smiles. At the back of her mind is a tugging thought about her recurring dream about Yuko. Yuko. The name feels so familiar on her tongue, and as she says it, she feels a strange feeling rise in her heart. She feels in a trance as she puts on her school uniform and digs out a few dollars for breakfast. She jumps down from her tree and runs toward her favorite café, where she can get food for very little money. As she munches on a bowl of strawberries, she walks to school. She looks at some of her fellow students, finishing up the last of their filling breakfasts with a pastry. She feels self-conscious as she walks quickly by with her own little bowl of berries. She finally gets to school and grabs her books with only a minute to spare. She sprints to her classroom just as the first bell rings. She sits through four boring morning periods then goes to lunch. She fishes the small lunch she packed last night out of her knapsack and sits to eat at any old table. Big mistake. She happened to sit at the table where all the 'popular' kids sit. As they come to the table they find a little girl who obviously does not belong to their group. They start to tease her with the favorite insult, Star-Girl. They teased her about how her silver eyes, and silver hair streaks/tips look like stars. Then, all of a sudden, Serena, a girl she doesn't know, comes up and says, "Knock it off, she can't help how she looks!" The other kids just looked at her, then shove Mika onto the ground and walk away, laughing. Serena left before Mika could even say thanks. She quickly finished her lunch, got up, and walked around the outdoor commons. The bell rang and she gladly went inside to class. She had an un- eventful day after that.  
  
She was walking home when the kids who were teasing her at lunch, came out of nowhere and started teasing her again, but this time they said terrible things about her mother and father, both of whom she'd never met but still feels great insult from what they said. She was getting angrier by the second, when all of a sudden, she transformed into SAILOR SILVER ANGEL! "Flaming Haze!" she shouter and all of a sudden a haze appears around the kids, but it is hot and flaming and they run screaming in the other direction, but before they turn the corner she shouts, "Silver Memory Charge!" and a silver light flashes toward them and they can't remember a thing about this. She de-senshis and collapses on the sidewalk. "Are you ok?" a voice says. She looks up and there is Yuko! "Yes, I'm ok." She says back, but then realizes it's not Yuko, just a boy. She gets up and runs home. She jumps onto the platform and sits on her bed, thinking. She goes over to her box of kittens and picks up Monocerous. She holds him close and wonders. She puts him back in the box and grabs some money to go to the store. She goes and gets dinner, her lunch for tomorrow, some bird seed, and a bag of cat food. She goes back to her platform and feeds her pets (and herself) and then she sits and thinks about being a dove. Then, she hears someone yell, "Pure Dove Transformation!" Then, she is flying high about the city. She lands in another park and goes back to her normal form. She starts walking when she sees a black cat with a strange marking on its forehead. She goes over to it and picks it up and holds it saying, "Are you lost little kitty?" The cat replies, "No, I want you to follow me." Mika, astonished at the cat talking, follows it. It takes her to a small glade in the trees at the park. There, it says to her, "I am Luna, and you are a senshi, a sailor scout of the Eternal Flames. There is only one senshi, and a knight of the Eternal Flames. The knight is Yuko. He is somewhere out in space, and that's why we are depending on you, Mika, but I should call you by your senshi name, Sailor Silver Angel! Here is your staff, Staff of the Eternal Silver Flame! It looks like a pen, but once you transform, it will too. Here, I would normally wait to give you these things, but this is a desperate time. Here are the rest of your weapons, the Sword of Pure Silver, the Bow of the Eternal Flame, the Arrows of Purity, which never run out in the Quiver of Angelic Eternity, the Twin Daggers of Love, The Spear of Truth, the Whips of Rhyme and Reason, and the Silver Nebula, which will give you a ride anywhere. In the days of the moon kingdom, you and Yuko were some of the best fighters, certainly the best equipped. Whenever you had no one to fight, you made a new weapon. Use them well, and the pen, or should I say your staff, will transform you into your senshi form, into your dove form, and also disguise you as anything. To use the other weapons all you have to do is senshi and call on them by name. Michaela and Gabriel are your guardians, they can talk. Remember, the world depends on you." Then Luna ran off and left Mika by herself. "A senshi?" she whispered quietly. Then suddenly, she heard something explode in downtown Tokyo. She saw three office buildings collapse, and then realized what she had to do. She held the pen over her head and shouted, "Eternal Silver Flame, Transform!" And she transformed into her senshi form. She looked down at her Fuku. She had a deep purple skirt, white gloves with three purple scrunches at the top, knee high silver sparkly boots, a whit leotard on the top with little sleeves and a sky blue bow at the back of her skirt, and in her hair. What used to be a pen was now a silver staff, six feet tall (she is about 5 feet tall), that had a deep, deep purple stone entwined in the top and when she looked at the stone, she could see a silver flame dancing inside of it. "The Eternal Silver Flame." She whispered, and then she heard another explosion and shouted, "Pure Dove Transformation!" And she was a dove, clutching a miniature of her staff in her talons. She flew to where she had seen the buildings collapse, then landed and was back in senshi form. She saw a huge monster, twenty feet tall with huge teeth, mottled green skin, and an exploding talk. At the monster's feet she saw the Sailor Scouts battling it. She shouted, "Bow of the Eternal Flame!" and her silver bow appeared in her hands along with her quiver, which held her arrows and also a few of the other weapons. She pulled an arrow to her string and shouted to Mars, the nearest sailor scout, "Go for the eyes!" They both fired an attack in each of the monster's eyes. They hit their targets and the monster exploding in a blast of green goop. The sailor scouts looked at her in awe and came over to see her.  
  
"Who are you, and why do you think you can get off pretending to be a sailor scout?" Mars said getting in her face.  
  
"I am Sailor Silver Angel! And I'm NOT pretending. I am a senshi; this talking cat named Luna told me so. She gave me all my weapons if you care for proof." She said holding her staff at the ready to call her weapons.  
  
"Oooooh! Let's see!" Mercury said cutting off Mars.  
  
"Ok," Silver angel said. She called all her weapons but her Nebula and laid them on the ground. "This is the Sword of Pure Silver, the Bow of the Eternal Flame, the Arrows of Purity, which never run out in the Quiver of Angelic Eternity, the Twin Daggers of Love, The Spear of Truth, and the Whips of Rhyme and Reason." She said, rather out of breath. The Sword of Pure Silver was a silver sword, long, thin, and rather curving, set in a handle of silver wood, the Bow of the Eternal Flame was made of the same wood as the handle of her sword, and her arrows were too, and had dove feathers on the end. The Quiver of Angelic Eternity was made out of white leather, and had a place to hold the Twin Daggers of Love, they had ivory handles and silver blades exactly the same as the sword only half the size, and the Whips of Rhyme and Reason, two whips with ivory handles and white leather on the other part, and the Spear of Truth, was hollow silver shaft with a pure silver head. The sword came with a white leather belt, and everything else had a place, except the spear, which was made to carry.  
  
"Looks like you are a senshi." Venus said.  
  
"I wish Yuko was here." Silver Angel said. "Who's Yuko?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Angelic Knight of the Eternal Golden Flame." Pluto said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Silver Angel asked.  
  
"He passed through to this time from the future, just like you." She replied.  
  
"Well, we should de-senshi and head out for pizza and ice-cream!" Sailor Moon said. The rest of the scouts de-senshied.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to work." Silver Angel said. "Meet me at Summer Park tomorrow for lunch, and call me Angel." Then she transformed to dove and flew home. She changed into her work clothes and then headed down to the grocery store to work until nine, when she went home and fell into bed. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Whole Truth and Nothing...

Deep in the night she dreamed of Yuko, but it was different. There was another woman. Tall, with blue hair and black eyes wearing a tight, pink dress. Her nails looked like claws and swept in a curving pattern over Yuko's eyes. On his breast appeared a dancing golden flame. A speck of black entered the flame as the woman muttered something over and over again. Suddenly, Mika opened her eyes to a soft cooing noise.  
  
"Gabriel, Michaela. Talk to me, I know you can." She said to the doves. They exchanged an almost human glance then began to speak.  
  
"We never could tell you until Luna decided it was the right time. You and Yuko were the fiercest warriors in the kingdom of the Moon, but without each other, something was always missing, that is why you were able to be defeated. You were separated by the wiles of Lady Sankula. She was once a lady in the court of Queen Serenity, but sought power for her own. She secretly joined Queen Beryl, and the Negaverse. She drew Yuko from you with false promises of what he desired most. He believed her and she ensnared him. Queen Beryl struck soon after, and though your battling skills could have defeated every warrior she had, she put the face of Yuko on each one. You were sent to earth with the sailor scouts to start again and discover your powers when the time was right. Queen Beryl is no longer, but Queen Sankula, her heir, has taken up the throne of the Negaverse. Take your staff and say 'Eternal Silver Flame Stone.'" Michaela told her sadly. Mika took the pen and said what Michaela told her to say, and the stone from the top of her staff appeared in her hands. She dragged over a small table and put it on the table, then knelt in front of it.  
  
"Mika, before we tell you anything else, you have to know." Gabriel started, "Your real name is Yuki Ceres Rempari." Yuki looked shocked for a moment, then asked, "Why wasn't I named that when I came to earth?"  
  
"Your mother here, she didn't know. We couldn't talk to her." Michaela said.  
  
"Angel, Angel!" Yuki heard voices from the park below.  
  
"Oh, it's the other sailor scouts, I have to go. I'll come back, I promise." Mika started to go but Gabriel said first,  
  
"To put the stone back, say, 'Return to your berth, stone of the eternal silver flame.' That is how you return anything you summon, except your staff. You can summon us too, but you must call us Watchers of Heaven. And you'd better take your staff."  
  
"Return to your berth, Stone of the Eternal Silver Flame. Right, got it. Bye!" Yuki said breathlessly as she grabbed her pen and jumped off the platform.  
  
((P.P.S. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, no inspiration forever! It's tough to write, but someone's gotta do it! Tee-hee-hee!)) 


End file.
